hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Harvard
Background This is a guy that serves coffee for a living. He's used to hot drinks and even hotter customers. He was scouted punching out someone who tried to order the longest possible coffee name in Starbucks, a 50 word monstrosity that we dare not repeat here. Unfortunatly, he's massive burn history in Starbucks have translated into the Octagon-like structures. He actually claims to not like coffee, preferring the Cream Frappacinos including Strawberry and Creme. At HCL events where he's not getting knocked out, he can be seen in the crowd serving mochas and cappacinos. At HCL 22. He lost to DJ Swollen Nipple by Knockout. This makes him the definitive worst fighter in HCL, as both David Duritz and Gabriel Holliday have either fans or the claim that they were not knocked out by DJ Swollen Nipple. As such Randy Rosenlodge declared Andrew Harvard's in-octagon-like-structure career to be over. After his loss at HCL 22, Andrew Harvard was released from his HCL contract. This was confirmed on July 21, 2013 by Leighton Cockburn on Twitter. Since then, he has made the move to KUMITE, where he reached the quarterfinals of the 2014 Lightweight KUMITE. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-9 | Stuart Peppers | Decision (Unanimous) | KUMITE 31 | July 17, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-8 | Vic Futanari | KO (Kick) | KUMITE 29 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:45 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-7 | Backgammon Corthez | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 24 | December 17, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:02 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-7 | Ricky Baby | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 19 | July 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:21 | Tokyo, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-6 | Byron Baudelaire | Decision (Unanimous) | KUMITE 16 | April 4, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-5 | Darrell Schitt | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 12 | December 13, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:55 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-5 | Yuri Smeshnov | Decision | KUMITE 8 | August 30, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Osaka, Japan | Quarter-final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-4 | Hyun-Ki Dong | KO (Knees) | KUMITE 3 | March 29, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:21 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-4 | Kuro Hazukashi | Decision | KUMITE 1 | January 1, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-4 | DJ Swollen Nipple | KO (Right hook) | HCL 22 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:23 | Morin Heights, Quebec | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-3 | Remi Silkworth | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 14 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Stateline, Nevada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-2 | Alejandro Sandoval | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 8 | September 2, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Dwayne De Recha | TKO (Punches) | HCL 3 | June 24, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:28 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Fight of the Night |} ----